


Ghost

by siyalater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyalater/pseuds/siyalater
Summary: Once I thought I've seen a ghost





	Ghost

Once I thought I've seen a ghost,  
It wasn't long or funny.  
I've dropped my one beloved toast,  
The day was sweet like honey.

She stood right here, no risky moves,  
I stood almost unconscious.  
She gave in hand me her wracked youth  
As if it was obnoxious.

As if she hated all along,  
All of her actions tasting.  
As if she knew how it was wrong  
To be the one dream-chasing.

She gave it me like it was wrong  
To like her life and placing.  
She looked at me like all along  
She knew that she was wasted.

And still these days remember I  
The way she looked at me.  
What then I saw in her dark eye,  
As in a cup of tea.

Once I thought I've seen a ghost,  
It wasn't nice and sunny.  
When I realised that all along  
She was just me, how funny.


End file.
